


glimpse of sunlight

by elyndis



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/pseuds/elyndis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She reaches out to run a hand through his bed-rumpled hair and the early morning light catches on her ring, sends rays of light skittering, projecting her joy around the room." Post-ep for Halloween Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glimpse of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I put this up it way back in the fall, but I guess I only posted it to LJ and not here. In any case, here it is! And only a few months late.

Leslie wakes slowly, cocooned in the warmth of the comforter and the solid expanse at her back. The sunlight streaming through her bedroom window bathes the room in a golden glow, blankets the space with a cozy warmth.

She flexes her toes experimentally, sighing as muscles hum to life, and the arm around her waist tightens as Ben instinctively shifts closer, his gentle rhythmic exhales washing over her shoulder.

Leslie scans the room, takes in the various pieces of clothing discarded haphazardly around the room. One of her ridiculously high pumps is peeking out from under the bed. They had barely made it into the room last night, let alone onto the bed, before all clothing was off and she was too preoccupied to care.

Afterward, they had surrendered to the emotional roller coaster of their day, too exhausted to properly get ready for bed or pull on sleep clothes or do anything more than collapse into a sweaty, sated pile under the covers.

Leslie smiles at the memory, and is contemplating how best to extricate herself from the tangle of sheets and limbs without waking Ben when the man in question shifts behind her, nudging aside the curtain of her hair to press a kiss against her neck.

"Morning," he breathes against her skin.

"Morning," she smiles into her pillow, fingers tracing patterns over the arm still securely fastened around her. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing changed," he answers, voice rough and raspy from sleep.

"Oh."

She turns then, rotates in the circle of his arms to smile at him. He’s gorgeous like this, looks younger with his brow smoothed out, blinking the sleep from his eyes. She reaches out to run a hand through his bed-rumpled hair and the early morning light catches on her ring, sends rays of light skittering, projecting her joy around the room.

He murmurs her name as she cradles his cheek with her palm, the cool metal of the band brushing lightly across the stubble at his jaw. Her hand feels heavy with commitment but her heart is light, joyful. Later they will have to talk about Florida, what this engagement means for both their careers, all kinds of sobering stuff, but right now, as she presses her left hand over his chest, feels the strong, steady beat of his heart answering her own, she has not a care in the world.

He pulls her close, fingers tangling lazily in her hair as he presses a kiss to her temple.

“How about breakfast in bed?” he asks, his breath tickling her face. “Waffles and champagne?”

“Mmm, sounds great. Would you be surprised that I keep champagne in my house for special occasions?”

He huffs a laugh against her cheek. “Not at all.”

“Too bad JJ's doesn't deliver.”

“Actually,” he hesitates, looking slightly abashed. “I might have called JJ's yesterday, before I went to the house. He said he'd make an exception, if you said yes.”

“Awww, Ben.” Her heart is a flighty, joyous thing, thudding against her ribcage. “Best boyfriend ever.”

“Fiancé,” he reminds her.

“Soon-to-be husband,” she counters as she stretches, lets her body melt against his taut, narrow frame, lets the warmth he’s radiating permeate her skin, her entire being.

And as his arm winds around her shoulder and he tugs her in for a slow, devastating kiss, she thinks, breakfast can wait.


End file.
